Final Return
by Writingismypassionforever
Summary: Blamed for a crime she didn't commit, Julia Hensworth sets off to her homeland in England looking for the greatest detective, and life long friend, Basil of Baker Street. But will a troubling past interfere with the case? Find out as you read Julia's "Final Return" Rated T for safety's sake.


The bustling train came to a halt, coming into the train station that I remember so fondly. My friend and I would examine high and low, for any sign of clues, which in reality, would be anything from a old cigarette to a misplaced hat. Oh how I miss my childhood, if I could go back and relive though few spare happy moments I would indeed.

Oh I'm getting ahead if myself aren't I? Well my mane is Julia, Julia Hensworth. I suppose you can say that am not like other girls, especially around here, for I simply detest those tight dresses! You will never catch me dead wearing such horrid things! I prefer wearing my comfortable blouses and bloomers thank you very much!

I, after finally escaping my bustling train cart, left and went in search of an old friend if mine. If I remember correctly we have known each other since we were...five years of age? Yes five years of age so that means we've been friends for...about...eighteen years! My goodness I am getting old! Twenty three years old I am and I still don't have a suitor. I bet that old mouse probably has a wonderful wife with, possibly, a child on the way.

As I am walking down the street, almost getting stepped on by human feet, I spotted a little toy shop. I couldn't help myself, I absolutely adore little dolls! I've always had wanted one too as a child but our family just didn't have that type of money to spend, on what my mother calls "foolish items that will get you nowhere in life"

I stepped inside the little building and to my delight the owner had many dolls! Oh if I only had all the money in London! But I must just stroll around the shop and not get distra- oh look at this one!

My blue eyes caught sight upon what seemed to be the most beautiful doll in all of England! The doll was a white mouse with small loose curls for her hair. She wore a light blue gown with a small matching bow to match. Her light blue eyes caught ahold of mine and I couldn't help but smile. And it had seemed as if she smiled back.

"Why hello there young lady, how can I help you?"

A voice had interrupted my inner thoughts, it seemed to be rather Scottish, a male in his forties. When I turned to meet the mouse he, I could tell, was indeed Scottish. His red hair and rather red bushy mustache gave that away. He wore a white blouse while wearing a worn out apron over it. Covering his eyes were large round wire glasses. A bright smile was spread across his entire face.

"Oh I'm quite alright thank you, I was just looking at this gorgeous doll you have here" I replied pointing to the doll.

"Ah yes that there is Isabelle, she's one of my most unique dolls in the shop" he stopped, a puzzled look on his face," but for some reason no one is willing to buy her"

"I don't see why they wouldn't, she's absolutely beautiful" I gazed back at the doll my smile growing by the second.

"Say I haven't seen you around London before, are you visiting?"

"Why yes I am, in fact could help me with directions?"

"But of coarse, were are you heading?" He asked.

"I am looking for a old friend of mine, I believe he lives on a Baker Street?"

"Oh I know where that is!" He proclaimed rushing to a drawer, pulling out a map of London," you just need to walk about two blocks north then take a left in a old alley way, then you'll be there before you know it"

"How will I be sure?" I asked not truly sure if I could follow the mouses directions.

"Don't worry young lassie, you'll know, trust me"

I giggled at the thought of my old friend making it obvious that he lived where he was. Hm I wonder if he's still as messy as he was when I left him.

"Alright well thank you for the directions, I am going to need these"

"You're quite welcome my lady" he replied, curtsying. In return I did the same. Heading out the door, i took a deep breath, knowing that I'll finally meet the mouse I came for. Basil of Baker Street.

I finally, after walking for hours, approached Baker Street. It seems as if the street itself hasn't changed since I left. I smiled, memories coming backof Basil and I hiding in the bushes, spying on random strangers deducting our suspicions about them, while poor Mrs. Judson would be searching frantically for us throughout the house. Oh how wonderful it will be to finally see his face again.

"Alright now what was the house number again?" I asked myself, pulling out a piece of scrap paper, bearing Basil's address," 221 1/2 Baker Street, right I knew that"

Without hesitation I raced down the street, barley avoiding the many human feet and other few mice walking along. I soon came across Baker Street, by that time I was too happy to even wait, so instead of politely knocking on the door like a normal person I pounded furiously vibrating the whole door. Before the mouse could even show their face, I ran passed them and ran to the parlor. Unfortunately no Basil was found.

"Drat I was hoping he was here"

"I do beg your pardon but who are you to-" the old lady stopped when I showed my dirty face. For a moment she seemed shocked but overjoyed when she pieced together the puzzle.

"Oh why Miss Julia it's a pleasure to see you again, why you look so beautiful darling! You about gave me a heart attack"

I laughed, embracing in a long lasting hug.

" I didn't mean to frighten you Mrs. Judson I just came for a visit, do you know where I might find Basil?"

"Unfortunately darling he's off on a case, but he should be returning shortly, you can wait here if you want"

"Thank you Mrs. Judson, do you still have those cheese crumpets?"

started to laugh letting go of the hug.

"You haven't changed at all have you dearie?" She asked heading towards the kitchen doors.

I laughed at myself, remembering how Mrs. Judson would make nothing but cheese crumpets for me and Basil. I began to look around the parlor, same chairs, same fire place however there were a few things new to me. Such as the chemistry set and the over flowing of papers in the floor, and nailed to the walls.

"Oh Basil you sure haven't changed"

As if on que, some mice had busted through the door, about knocking over the coat rack and few of the hanged pictures. I trembled a bit until I saw one of the mice who had rushed through the door. He was much taller and skinnier than his fellow companion, and had seemed as if he was a child on Christmas morning. He however didn't seemed to notice that I was there though I was practically standing in front of him. The other mouse, unlike the other, instantly knew of my presence and tried warning his partner.

"Um Basil it seems as-"

"Not now Doctor Watson we are getting close on this one, I can feel it"

"But Basil you have a-"

As they rambled on and on, an idea popped into my mind, one which brought back a quite halarious memory indeed. You see, when we were both younger, we played a game were I would be a general of a large army while Basil would be a soldier. There was one line in particular that whenever I said it, Basil would instantly salute. Without wasting any more time I planted my feet firm to the ground my arms planted on my sides. I opened my mouth and yelled," Basil, fellow cadet, salute!"

Just as I suspected Basil stopped what he did turned to my direction and saluted. His partner seemed amazed at what I had done. Giving off a sly smirk I stomped towards Basil ,placing my hands on my hip.

"Much better" I said under my breathe. He appeared to have remembered that this was no child's play and suddenly looked confused. I laughed at his expression that was upon his face. It cannot truly be described. Looking down, he saw that it was I who caused him to salute. Basil immediately smiled.

"Why it's you Julia!" He exclaimed.

"The one and only" I replied, my smile growing.

"It's been six years! And not one single letter from you!"

"I'm sorry, but I've been busy with my schooling"

"Ah yes, tell me where did-"

"Basil please do beg my pardon, but can you please introduce me to your friend?"

His companion, Dr. Watson, interrupted Basil before he could continue the question. Facing towards him, he placed a hand on my shoulder introducing me to his partner.

"Quite right, this is Miss Julia, she is has been a friend of mine since we were young children. Miss Julia this is Dr. Watson, he has been my partner in my detective work for two years."

Dr. Watson stuck out his hand offering to shake his with mine, which I gladly accepted.

"Such a pleasure to meet you doctor"

I greeted

"The pleasures all mine Miss Julia"

He replied.

"Well then, now that we've all been acquainted, lets sit down by the fireplace and talk about what has been going on in our lives." Basil insisted.

"But Basil, the poor girl must be exhausted from her journey here" Doctor Watson pointed out," she needs to rest"

"Yes Basil, I know you're excited to see me, but I do need to get some rest" she explained," we can catch up tomorrow in the morning"

Basil crossed his arms, and continuously tapped his foot. His ears drooped down. Julia gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't fret, if you go to bed now you won't have to wait as-"

Suddenly, Basil's eyes grew wide, and his ears peeked back up. His expression showed determination as he flew up the flight of stairs that lead to his room. Watson stood in astonishment, staring at the staircase.

"By golly, how in the world did you-"

"I suppose you can say" Julia interrupted," I have quite an affect on Basil"

"Indeed, when I plead for him to rest, he just pouts and slumps in his arm chair." The doctor was quite confused about the whole ordeal. He suppose since she was with him longer than the doctor had, she knew just what to do," he never listens to me"

"That doesn't surprise me"

"You mean he's always been uncooperative?" He asked

"Even his own mother couldn't get him to go to school at times, but that's a different story for a different time" she explained

"Well I suppose I should go and rest too, good night Miss Julia" the doctor bid Julia a good nights rest and climbed up the staircase leading to his room. Julia sighed in relief, tip toeing over over to Basil's arm chair. She analyzed her surroundings before turning back towards the stairs.

"I knew you would still be up" a voice whispered.


End file.
